


Fountain

by Sarahxlynn



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), Harry Styles - Fandom, Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction, Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahxlynn/pseuds/Sarahxlynn





	Fountain

**Word Count: 2,948**

 

The flier was hung on the outside wall of the lecture hall, the white paper slightly torn from human touch. As a couple of girls from my class stepped away from it, I approached directly after. I read the bold letters at the heading.

 

**Law Students Needed**

 

Professors here have organized a trip for law students to go to New York in order to attend a seminar, presented by one of the more prominent lawyers in the U.S. (TBA)

This trip is open to only fifteen students, so sign up quickly. This trip will take place the week after next.

Talk to/Email your known professors if you have any questions, Students will be contacted with further information once the list is full, _and_ confirmed.

 

Underneath the paragraph were fifteen lines, thirteen of them being filled. Scanning the list quickly, I didn’t see anything, or more specifically, anyone, that would discourage me from attending. I usually hated doing something or going somewhere that was out of my comfort zone, but I was in college to become a lawyer and study law, so if I was going to take this seriously, I needed to take any opportunity I could to learn more, and educate myself. After coming to this realization I quickly reached behind me and pulled a pen out of the small pocket on my bag, signing my name on the sheet quickly.

“You're going to this thing too?" I turned around toward the familiar voice, rolling my eyes almost immediately.

"Harry, great to see you." The annoyance in my voice was heavy, and he noticed right away.

"And you as well. Say, this trip could be a good time for us to get to know each other." He crossed his arms and smirked at my attitude.

"You _know_ I actually despise you, what are you trying to do right now?"

He took a few large steps and joined me at the sheet, snatching the pen out of my hand and filling the last line with his name, Harry Styles.

"This trip is not only my time to _further my knowledge_ ," he heavily embellished the last line to make his sarcasm obvious. "but to also get you to not hate me anymore. Why _do_ you hate me anyway?" I swiftly grabbed my pen and tucked it into my bag, turning away and beginning to walk.

"Not hate, Harry, despise- don't get the idea that'll change."

 

\---

 

It was now the morning all chosen students were going to leave for the trip. A couple of people were switched and swapped out depending on professors’ recommendations, but thankfully, I have a _pretty_ good wrap sheet and was confirmed to stay. The updated list wasn’t posted since everyone got contacted privately, so one could only hope that Harry was one of the students who was swapped out. I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder before giving one last look around my dorm room, anxious that I was forgetting something. Given, I was only going to need things for one night and two days, but still, you can never be too sure. After shutting the door and locking it behind me, I scurried down to the ground floor and made my way to the coach bus that was rented to bring us to the seminar.

 

\---

 

After getting settled in and claiming my territory, aka my seat, I decided to put my earbuds in and try and get more sleep. The call time to be down at the bus was way early for a college student, and I was not too happy about it. I must've dozed off pretty soon after because the next thing I remembered was being jolted awake by again, an all too familiar voice.

“Someone's tired.” My eyes shot open and landed on the bright green ones I learned to grow tired of.

“Jesus Christ- Harry, why-”

“Figured you needed a bus buddy.” He pushed my leg that I had rested on the other half of the seat and quickly sat down, taking its place.

“You've got to be kidding me,” I mumbled.

“Definitely not, princess, get used to it. You are not going to hate me by the end of this and I can promise you that.”

I rolled my eyes and turned my body to face the window, not feeling comfortable enough to sleep anymore.

 

\---

 

About an hour into the ride I felt Harry’s eyes on me for probably the tenth time. This time, I decided to ask why. I pulled one earbud out and turned my music down a couple notches, turning my body back toward him.

“Can I help you with something?”

He smiled and scanned my face with his intense eyes, causing heat to rise to my cheeks; no one had ever really looked at me like that... I wasn't too sure I was fond of it.

“Yes, you can actually.” He turned to face me as well.

“Tell me why you don't like me.” I rolled my eyes and attempted to put the earbud back in, being stopped abruptly as he grabbed my wrist and pushed my hand back down.

“Harry, you _do know_ we went to high school together as well, right?” He hummed in agreement.

“I saw how you treated those girls. I saw how you had a new one every month and how each one left, hurt. Sorry if I'm not too accepting of someone who recycled women.”

I put my earbud back in successfully this time, not being stopped. He didn't say another word, but put in his own set of earbuds, facing away from me. I had never really told him the reason until now.

 

\---

 

After about two more uncomfortable hours on the bus, we made it to New York. I watched as the bus slowly turned into the parking lot of the hotel and began to collect my belongings that I had stashed around my seat; Harry did the same, not looking at me once.

“Everyone will get a keycard once they're off the bus. Find your room and _quickly_ get settled because we expect you back down here in about thirty minutes.”

Harry slid out of his seat and made his way down the bus stairs, grabbing his keycard from our professor and heading to the hotel door without a single look back; I followed his actions shortly after.

 

\---

 

Once I got to my room I did the opposite of “settling in” and mostly just threw my bag on a chair and fell back onto the bed, and apparently dozed off, before being woken up by a phone call coming in. Groggy and half asleep, I answered the phone, not even checking the screen.

“Hello?” I slurred.

“Coming down anytime soon? Seminar is in an hour.”

I immediately sat up, shocked to hear his voice again.

“Shit- I must’ve fallen asleep- again.”

I began scrambling about my room trying to get what I needed for the seminar, while also trying to adjust myself, all while holding my phone against my shoulder and hearing a smug laugh come through the receiver.

“Figured. That's why I called you fifteen minutes before you actually needed to be down here... plus I'm the only one on this trip who has your number and if I didn't call you we'd all be screwed.” I sighed.

“Fair enough, thank you.”

He murmured a “yup” before ending the call.

 

\---

 

In less than ten minutes I had collected everything I needed for the seminar, made myself look like I hadn't passed out, and managed to still be down at the bus before half of the class. I leaned against the cold metal of the bus and clutched my bag, taking in the mediocre view I had while I waited. Laughter erupted from a group a little ways away from me, Harry being part of it. I would be lying if I said I hadn't felt bad for what I said to him, even if it was the truth. So I decided to bite the bullet and start doing things that have the potential to make me uncomfortable but also have the potential to be worth it; that's what this whole trip was, anyway. I sauntered up to the group and they quieted, as I was clearly not exclusive enough to be apart of their conversation.

“Harry,” I cleared my throat.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” He nodded to the group to signal his exit before walking to where I was standing previously.

“What's up?”

His voice was low and raspy, sending chills up my spine. I began to mindlessly intertwine my fingers together, anxiety getting the best of me.

“I'm sorry, for what I said earlier.”

“Why are you sorry? You told the truth, and that's what I asked for.”

“I feel like maybe I was a bit _too_ harsh- I don't know. I just,” I took a deep breath, his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

“I just think, maybe I shouldn't have been _as_ cold to you. It was two years ago, and I haven't seen you like that, since. So, I'm sorry.”

The corners of his mouth gently turned upwards, his eyes looming over my entire face once again.“Is there any other reason?” He asked, his tone soft.

“Many, but we don't have the time to possibly cover all of them.” I joked, earning a small chuckle.

 

\---

 

During the seminar Harry and I sat together, taking notes in blissful silence. Every once in a while he'd lean on his tattooed hand and make a comment under his breath, usually leading me to have to stifle a laugh, and I had to admit, it was nice. There were a couple of short, five-minute breaks during the session, and on each break me and Harry would compare notes and jot down things we missed that the other one got. By the end of the seminar, we both had filled up a good amount of pages front and back, which only could've been possible with help from each other. Once we left the hall and got back onto the bus as a group, Harry sat with me once again, without any explanation whatsoever. It was natural, and for once, comfortable. We didn't talk on the way back, just put in our own earbuds and enjoyed each other's presence, finally being in a tenseless space.

 

\---

 

I slept well that night. I fell asleep with a good feeling in my chest and clear mind, excited to take on whatever came next. However, again for the third time in the past two days, I was awoken from the sleep I managed to fall into with a knock on my door. I rolled over and grabbed my phone from the nightstand, clicking the power button to check the time. 3 AM. I slowly dragged myself out of bed when another, _softer_ , knock sounded. I cautiously walked up to the door and looked through the peephole, seeing none other than Harry Styles standing outside, his eyes fixated on the doorknob. He was wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, his hair messy. I opened the door and smiled weakly, pushing hair out of my face.

“Harry? Why-”

“I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind.” I cocked a brow at him.

“Okay.. how can _I_ help you with that?”

I crossed my arms across my chest, covering myself as I was only wearing a tank top and shorts. His green eyes connected with mine and I saw they were also full of sleep, proving that he tried to rest but couldn't.

“I want to do something kind of crazy, you in?”

“Well, _that’s_ ominous.” I joked. “What are we talking here?”

 

\---

 

Less than ten minutes later Harry had convinced me to do whatever the “crazy” thing was, and was pulling me along, his hand in mine. I was yelling at him to stop so I could put on real clothes but he told me that it wouldn't matter; I tried to trust him. We rushed through the halls and soon made it to the front door of the hotel, ignoring the weird glance we got from the woman manning the front desk.

“Harry I don't even have shoes on what the hell are we doing?” He laughed at my concern.

He pulled me outside into the cold air and started leading me toward the side of the building. He didn't stop until we rounded the building and got to one of the sides that had a large fountain in front, surrounded by dim pool lights.

“Alright- we’re here.” He dropped my hand and approached the fountain, a smug smirk across his lips.

“Harry- what are you talking about?” I rubbed my eyes and slowly joined him at the fountain's edge.

“Get in.”

“Excuse me?”

“Get in, let’s go.” I stared at him in disbelief.

“I'm wearing pajamas are you insane?”

He shrugged and slipped off his t-shirt, the tattoos on his chest becoming exposed.

“See? Told you clothes wouldn't matter.”

I remained at the edge of the fountain, my eyes taking everything in, and yes, that meant him as well. He then dipped his hand in the water, smiling up at me.

“It's not that bad, I promise.”

I sat down on the brick edge, watching him.

“You can enjoy it then, I'll just watch.” He pulled his hand out and let the water drip off his fingers.

“It's funny that you think this is how it's going to work.”

Before I could even get another sentence past my lips, Harry's cold hand was on my bare shoulder, pushing me back. I shrieked a second before I felt my entire body hit the water, immediately struggling to come back up. Harry noticed and quickly reached into the water to grab my arm and help me out, but the truth is, I didn't need any help. Once I resurfaced I stared at him in shock. It took only a millisecond before I was pulling his arm that was on mine, forcing him down into the water beside me. I giggled like a schoolgirl as I saw him go under and come back up in as much shock, if not more than I was. His hair was matted against his forehead with water and I don't think he could've looked better if I was honest.

“You're going to keep that on?” He asked, pointing to my outfit that was heavily soaked.

I thought about how many risks I had already taken up till this point, and I figured why not.

“Actually, no.”

I slipped off my tank top and threw it over the edge of the fountain, before removing my shorts swiftly underwater, throwing it to the side as well. I felt his eyes all over me but decided to ignore it and watch as he removed the sweatpants he originally came out in. We sat for a moment in silence, our bodies half submerged in the cold water.

“Didn't expect this tonight,” I mumbled.

“Me either if I’m honest.”

We looked at each other in a way we never had before, or at least a way I hadn't.

“It's much nicer _not_ hating you.” He smiled and adjusted himself in the fountain.

“It's nicer _not_ being hated.”

“Why, though? Why do you care what people think of you? I mean, you're _you_ -you can get any girl you want and most times, you do.” He nodded.

“Some people’s opinions mean more to me than others.”

I looked down and broke our recurring eye contact.

“Truth is, you were always the girl I couldn't get, seeing as you hated me so much- and something about how you wouldn't give in like most people would.. it meant something.” I scoffed.

“So you're saying you liked me because I didn't give you what you wanted?” He chuckled and looked up at me once again.

“Honestly, yeah. You always stood up for yourself- to anyone, and I loved it. Pretty sexy-”

“Okay- thanks, Harry.” We both shared a lighthearted laugh.

“I'm proud of you.” Hm?

“Um- what? Why?”

“I've known you for a long time and you always stayed to yourself when possible, never really did anything crazy. But now? In the past day, I've seen you do more than you ever have.” I nodded in agreement. “I mean for Christ’s sake- you're sitting in a hotel fountain in your underwear with me of all people, doesn't that say something?”

“You're not wrong. I don't know what hit me, it's just- recently I've wanted to go out of my comfort zone so- I guess I'm just _doing it_.”

“Before we end tonight, would you want to do one more thing that might be a little risky?” I looked at him worriedly.

“Depends.”

“You trust me, right?” I nodded slowly, even though I wasn't too sure.

I watched as he slowly came closer to me, laying his hands down beside my thighs against the bottom for support. I knew what he was doing, but surprisingly, no part of me wanted to stop it. He came closer and closer, his head slowly beginning to tilt to one side, and I did the same subconsciously. When his lips finally connected to mine I felt like I almost blanked out- the feeling was surreal. I was enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine, his long wet hair touching my face- but before I knew it, it was over. He pulled back and sat down where he was before, moving his hands.

“That was _quite_ the risk.” I joked, feeling my face get hot.

“Was it a good one?”

“Hopefully.”


End file.
